jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Scypiona/Jeśli potrafisz o czymś marzyć, to potrafisz także tego dokonać.
Hej! Jest to mój piewszy blog na tej wiki, z góry przepraszam za błędy. Rozdziały postaram się dodawać regularnie. *Potacie wyglądają jak w Dawn of the Dragon Racers (Tylko Czkawka ma kombinezon z JWS2) *Szczerbo ma lotkę, Czkawka ma nogę *Czkawka i jego rówieśnicy mają po 17 lat *Stoick i Valka mieszkają w Berk *Co do Hiccstrid to się zastanowię *Pochyła pogrubiona czcionka to wspomnienia *Pogrubiona czcionka to sny *Pochyła czcionka to smoczy język Rozdział 1 Czkawka Otaczała mnie ciemność, siedziałem na krześle z jakąś książką na kolanach, coś kazazało mi ją otworzyć i zacząć czytać: Siedemnaście lat temu na wyspie zwanej Berk, wodzowi narodził się syn. Był malutki, przyszedł na świat za wcześnie, wszyscy w niego wątpili. Wszyscy oprócz żony wodza, ona wiedziała, że chłopiec jest wyjątkowy. Kobieta siedziała przy kołysce, gdy do pokoju wszedł potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o bujnej rudej brodzi. Staną tuż za kobietą. '- Val? -szturchną lekko kobietę wódz' '- Słucham?' '- Jak myślisz, czy on da rade?' '- Wątpisz w niego? Nasz Czkawka dokona kiedyś rzeczy niemożliwych! - powiedziała ciut głośniej niż zamierzała w efekcie czego jej synek się obudził. Chłopiec otworzył oczy ukazując piękne zielone tęczówki. Zaśmiał się widząc ojca i wyciągną w górę swoje małe rączki.' lat później Mały Czkawka szybko wszystkiego się uczył, często chodził do kuźni i pomagał kowalowi jak tylko potrafił. Chłopiec bardzo różnił się od reszty swoich rówieśników był wątłej budowy i nie ciągnęło go do broni. Wolał chodzić po lesie i rysować. pewnej nocy miał dziwny sen, przyśniła mu się dziewczyna o kruczoczarnych włosach i oczach zmieniających kolor jak w kalejdoskopie. Opowiedział ten sen mamie. '- A powiedziała ci coś? - zapytała kobieta' '- Tak. - odpowiedział chłopiec z uśmiechem' '- A co? Jeśli można wiedzieć? - chłopiec zrobił tajemniczą minę i powiedział' '- "Nadszedł czas." - kobieta podeszła do komody i wyciągnęła coś z półki. Schowała rzecz za sobą i wrócił do synka.' '- Mamo co się stało?' '- Nic, mam dla ciebie prezent.' '- Jaki? - chłopczyk wyraźnie się ucieszył. Brązowowłosa wyjęła zza pleców pluszowego smoczka i podała chłopcu.' Nastał wieczór kobieta cały dzień spędziła na zabawie z synkiem. Nagle z wioski dało się usłyszeć dźwięk rogu, a chwilę później ryki smoków. Rozpoczął się atak, przez okno do salonu gdzie siedział Czkawka z mamą, wleciała dziewczyna. Czkawka widząc ją zdziwił się i po chwili zwrócił się do brązowowłosej. '- Mamo, to ona mi się śniła. - kobieta spojrzała w stronę wskazywaną przez chłopca.' '- Witaj Valko. - przywitała się czarnowłosa' '- Witaj, a więc to dziś mi go zabierzesz? - spytała smutno' '- Co to za pani? - zadał pytanie tym razem Czkawka' '- To jest... bogini Karin, musisz z nią iść.' '- Dlaczego?' '- Bo jeszcze za nim się urodziłeś, ona wybrała Cie do czegoś bardzo ważnego. - chłopiec pokiwał głową i przytulił mamę. Trzymając w rękach nową zabawkę podszedł do czarnowłosej, która wzięła go na ręce.' '- Obiecuje Ci, że jeszcze się spotkacie. - bogini uśmiechnęła się - Gdyby Stoick pytał to powiedz, że Czkawkę porwał smok.' W tym momencie do pokoju, niszcząc pół ściany, wdarł się pomarańczowy smok, z głową kształtem przypominającą sowią... Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. - Co to wo gule był za sen? - zapytałem sam siebie. Rozejrzałem się po jaskini służącej mi za pokój i opadłem s powrotem na łóżko. Zamknąłem oczy, ale coś postanowiło mi nie dać wrócić do snu i zaczęło lizać mnie po twarzy. - Szczerbatek! Wiesz, że to nie schodzi! - mój przyjaciel zrobił obrażoną minę i się odwrócił. - Czyli nie chcesz polatać? - smok natychmiast się odfochał i po chwili już szybowaliśmy w przestworzach. Rozdział 2 Czkawka Kocham latać, czuje się wtedy naprawdę wolny. Robiliśmy ze Szczerbiakiem różne szalone akrobacje. Podczas lotu nie czuje się samotny i nie chodzi o to, że jestem sam ze smokami, bo to nie prawda. W Sanktuarium mieszkam z boginią, którą traktuje jak siostrę, ale kiedy ona leci na jakieś ważne obrady zostaje sam. Rodziców nie pamiętam, ale Karin mówiła mi, że moja matka próbowała doprowadzić do pokoju ze smokami, a ojciec jest wodzem wyspy. O ojcu zawsze wypowiada się dość krytycznie, co do mamy trudno wyczuć, czy jest jej obojętna, czy może darzy ją sympatią. Nigdy nie była zbyt wylewna jeśli chodzi o uczucia. Tylko raz w życiu widziałem jak płakała, kiedy jej starszą siostrę brutalnie zabito. To był straszny widok, jedna z najważniejszych osób w moim życiu cierpiała, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić. Musieliśmy ją wtedy ze Szczerbatkiem siłą zaprowadzić do jej jaskini w Sanktuarium. Kiedy wróciliśmy na łąkę po jej broń, którą tam zostawiła, zastaliśmy polane pełną kwiatów podobnych do lili. Wyglądały jakby były zrobione z kryształów. Z moich zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos: ''- Czkawka! Czkawka! Chłopie wróć do mnie!'' - krzyczał Szczerbatek - Co? Przepraszam zamyśliłem się.- powiedziałem thumb|300px|Karin ''- Nie zauważyłem wiesz?'' - odpowiedział mi mój przyjaciel - Od kiedy jest ci znane pojęcie sarkazmu? ''- Uczę się od najlepszych''. - przewróciłem oczami. Spojrzałem na niebo, sądząc po pozycji słońca dochodzi dziesiąta, wypadałoby wracać i zjeść jakieś śniadanie. Szczerbatek jakby czytając mi w myślach zawrócił w stronę Smoczego Sanktuarium. Po drodze zrobiliśmy jeszcze kilka tricków. Na miejscu przywitało nas stado Straszliwców Straszliwych, chyba nawąchały się za dużo smoczymiętki bo chodziły jak pijane śpiewając coś o trawie. Spojżeliśmy na siebie ze Szczerbatkiem rozbawieni i ruszyliśmy w stronę kuchni. Tam smok zjadł kosz ryba, a ja jakieś kanapki. Nareszcie wybiło południe. Koło wejścia do kuchni pojawiły się srebrne drzwi, przez które wróciła ze spotkania moja siostra. Wrota zniknęły, a Karin stała przed nami z tym swoim uśmieszkiem. - Cześć Młody! - przywitała się - Hej siostra. - staliśmy tak naprzeciw siebie mierząc się wzrokiem, aż w końcu wybuchnęliśmy głośnym śmiechem. Kiedy wkońcu się opanowaliśmy Karin postanowiła przemówić - No więc tak... Jutro masz ostatni trening magiczny i... - Iiiiii? - zapytałem. Czarnowłosa wyraźnie posmutniała. - Za tydzień wracasz do domu... - zakończyła ciszej - Co? Przecież tu jest mój dom! - I zawsze będzie, ale nadszedł czas żebyś wrócił do rodziny. - Ty i Szczerbatek to moja rodzina! - krzyknąłem ponownie - Wiesz o co mi chodzi! - tym razem to ona podniosła głos - Chyba jednak nie wiem... - mruknąłem, niestety usłyszała. Bogini odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk swoich włosów za ucho i westchnęła. - Zanim się jeszcze urodziłeś wybrała cię moja siostra na strażnika smoków...-ponownie westchnęła - Kiedy miałeś pięć lat musiałam cię zabrać z wyspy, na której mieszkałeś w celu treningu i... - Obiecałaś mojej matce, że jeszcze się ze mną spotka. - zakończyłem za nią, spojżała na mnie zdziwiona po czym uśmiechnęła się. - Dokładnie... - lustrowała mnie przez chwile wzrokiem zapatrzyłem się przez moment na jej kalejdoskopiczne oczy - Śniło ci się to dzisiaj prawda? - Ale co? - zapytałem - Chwila, w której zabrałam cię z Berk. - wybałuszyłem oczy. Mój sen stał się jasny, czytałem w nim o swojej przeszłości. Ona nigdy nie mówiła z jakiej wyspy pochodzę, zacząłem się zastanawiać dlaczego i dokładnie o to ją zapytałem. - Bałam się, że będziesz chciał tam polecieć, a ponieważ walczą tam ze smokami nie mogłam na to pozwolić. - Dlaczego nigdy mi nie mówiłaś, że to ty mnie wybrałaś? - Bo nie pytałeś. - pokazała mi język. - Trening zaczynamy jutro o hym... piątej rano? - Błee... - Czwarta? - rzuciłem jej mordercze spojrzenie - Ewentualnie wpół do szóstej. - Jesteś nie normalna kobieto. - stwierdziłem - Tylko wariaci są coś warci, radze ci o tym nie zapomnieć. - znów pokazała mi język i poleciała w stronę swojej jaskini. ''- Jak myślisz, który z bogów walnął ją czymś w głowę, że wymyśla takie godziny?'' - zapytał Szczerbatek - Nie wiem, ale najbardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że był to Thor ewentualnie zderzyła się z drzwiami.- odpowiedziałem mu - Ja was słyszę!!! - krzyknęła ''- Ona mnie przeraża''. - stwierdził Szczerbatek - Mnie czasami też. Rozdział 3 Czkawka Śpie sobie słodziutko, aż tu nagle chlas jestem cały mokry. Otworzyłem szybko oczy, obok moje go łóżka z pustym już wiadrem po wodzie stoi nie kto inny jak Karin. - Wstawaj Młody! - krzyknęła na powitanie. Po prostu cudowne rozpoczęcie dnia z wiadrem wody i wredną boginią. - Która godzina? - zapytałem - Za piętnaście minut wybije piąta, nad ranem rzecz jasna. - powiedziała z uśmiechem - Jesteś okrutna. - stwierdziłem - Za to mnie kochasz. - Powątpiewam w te teorie. - mruknąłem za co dostałem rybą w twarz. - Czemu w twarz!? - Bo twarz to doskonały cel? - Giń! - krzyknąłem i wziąłem drugą rybę leżącą w wiadrze, czyli wychodzi na to, że oblała mnie wodą od ryb. Super. Zaczęliśmy się ganiać po całym Sanktuarium i walczyć rybami. Szczerbatek siedzący na lodowej półce śmiał się z nas wniebogłosy. Po prawie godzinnej walce na ryby zjedliśmy śniadanie i zaczął się trening, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Na początek trzydzieści okrążeń wokół sanktuarium, sprintem oczywiście bo czemu by nie. Potem wspinaczka i na końcu wreszcie pięć minut przerwy. Szczerze to nie byłem nawet zmęczony bo w końcu od prawie dwunastu lat mam z nią takie rozgrzewki, no ale ile można? - Jesteś tyranem! - krzyknąłem. - Nie, ja jestem wymagająca. Tyran się znęca. Ja wymagam, tylko troszkę za dużo. - Troszkę?! Troszkę?! Normalny człowiek padłby na piątym kółku! - No właśnie, normalny! A ty, jak wiemy, nie jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, płynie w tobie smocza krew. No i magia też nie jest ci obca. - powiedziała wisząc na lodowym soplu do góry nogami. - Wredne stworzenie! - Że ja? - Że ty! - Możliwe... Tak czy siak. Na naszej ostatniej lekcji nauczysz się... Biegać po wodzie i pod nią oddychać! Zostawiłam to na koniec bo jest w sumie najfajniejsze. Chociaż strzelanie kulami ognia też jest fajne ale to już umiesz więc... Do roboty! - Mam się bać? - zapytałem - Tak. Nie. Owszem. Nie wiem! Uhh... Po prostu choć ze mną. - ruszyłem za nią, a za mną Szczerbatek. Karin zaprowadziła nas do jeziorka ukrytego między skałami. Stanęła na wodzie i zaczęła: - No więc tak najpierw oddychanie pod wodą. Jako, że bez tego ani rusz do chodzenia po wodzie. Więc tak, kiedy już się zanurzysz wyobraź sobie, że jesteś na przykład Wrzeńcem. Smoki te jak wiemy oddychają pod wodą. Twój organizm zacznie wykorzystywać tlen znajdujący się w wodzie i zaczniesz oddychać. Proste? - Chyba tak. - powiedziałem - To do wody! - wszedłem spokojnie do wody i zanurkowałem. Zrobiłem dokładnie to co mi kazała i udało się. Wynurzyłem się po chwili. - Udało się. - Brawo. To teraz fajniejsza i trudniejsza część, czyli chodzenie po wodzie. Musisz sprawić by woda sama cię unosiła. Nic na siłę. Przy tym zadaniu nie trzeba być aż tak skupionym. Pomysł o czymś miłym co sprawia, że jest ci zawsze lżej na sercu. W moim wypadku jest to ciasto czekoladowe, ty musisz sam znaleźć coś co się uszczęśliwia. Kiedy już to zrobisz trzymaj się tego wspomnienia i zrób krok, nawet nie poczujesz, że stoisz na wodzie. - skinąłem głową. Zacząłem szukać w głowie czegoś co mnie uszczęśliwia, pierwszym co mi wpadło do głowy były wygłupy z Katariną i Szczerbatkiem. Zwłaszcza gra w chowanego, kiedy Karin zakładała po prostu pelerynę niewidzialności i sobie jej teraz szukaj. Chwyciłem się tego wspomnienia i zrobiłem krok w stronę wody i jeszcze jeden i kolejny, kiedy otworzyłem oczy byłem na środku zbiornika wodnego. Bogini uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Szczerbatek postanowił także spróbować wykonać to zadanie, ale tak szybko jak zaczął równie szybko skończył, gdyż wpadł do wody. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a kiedy wynurzył z czterema rybami w pysku. Po prostu zaczęliśmy się tarzać ze śmiechu. NocnaFuria nie wiedząc o co chodzi postanowiła strzelić focha. - Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? - zapytałem. Odwrócił się do mnie tyłem. - Czyli nie chcesz dorsza na obiad. Oczy mu się rozszerzyły, odwrócił się i skoczył na mnie. Nie obyło się bez lizania. - Szczerbo! Złaź ze mnie! To nie schodzi! Ej! ''- Dorsz! Dorsz! Dorsz! Zejdę jak będzie dorsz!'' - No dobra będzie dorsz, ale zejdź ze mnie! ''- DORSZ!!!'' - On się chyba nawąchał smoczymiętki. - stwierdziła Karin ''- Wcale nie!'' - zaprotestował mój najlepszy przyjaciel - Wcale tak! ''- Wcale nie!'' - Wcale tak! I nie kłóć się ze mną! ''- Bo co?'' - Bo tak i już! - smok już miał coś odpowiedzieć ale podsunęła mu trawę pod nos i się skończyło. - Popsułaś mi smoka! - krzyknąłem z wyrzutem - Tylko na kilka godzin. Przeżyjesz ten kryzys. - rzuciłem jej spojrzenie mówiące "Spadaj" - Nie płacz mama kupi kredki. - poklepała mnie po ramieniu i skierowała się w stronę kuchni. - Wredzizna... - mruknąłem pod nosem i ruszyłem za nią. Rozdział 4 Dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy to czytają i dedyk specjalny dla Anamaria2002 ' Szczerbatek ''Jak ona wo gule tak może, podtykać mi pod nos smoczymiętke, ja jej dam albo może lepiej nie jak się zezłości to będzie ze mną krucho. I nigdy więcej nie będę mógł zjeść dorsza! Tak wo gule to gdzie oni poszli? Poczułem coś pysznego to chyba tortilla z kurczakiem? Ta wymyślony przepis Karin smaży kurczaka kroi na mniejsze kawałki, robi takie cienkie ciasto, wrzuca tak sałatę pomidora jakieś ostre sosy i tego kurczaczka potem zawija i można jeść. Ruszyłem w stronę kuchni gdzie przy stole siedzieli Karin i Czkawka jedząc. Widząc mnie brunet wskazał na kosz ryb, zaglądam do środka, a tam duuużo Dorszy! Zjadłem ze smakiem, odwróciłem się, a tych dwoje nie ma. Co to za jakieś czary? Chociaż z drugiej strony mogli po prostu gdzieś pójść. Nagle przede mną pojawiła się plamka światła. Postanowiłem ją złapać. Zacząłem ją gonić. ''- Nie uciekniesz mi ty wredna plamko! Nie ma mowy! - naskoczyłem na nią, a ona była na mnie! - O nie nie pozwolę na to! Choć tu ty tchórzliwa plamko!'' Czkawka Schowaliśmy się z Katariną za koszami i odbiliśmy światło. Szczerbatek rzucił się na światło i próbował je złapać krzycząc przy tym. Ciężko było się nie śmiać. Biedak nie dość, że nawąchał się smoczymiętki to jeszcze teraz pokonuje go plamka światła. W końcu skończyliśmy tę zabawę. ''- Następnym razem zwycięstwo będzie moje!'' - krzykną mój przyjaciel. - Tak, tak, na pewno. Będziemy cię dopingować w twoich marzeniach Szczerbatku. - powiedziała sarkastycznie bogini ''- Na prawdę?'' - rzuciliśmy mu spojrzenie zatytułowane "Serio? Szczerbo serio?" Karin wyszła z kuchni, a ja zostałem sam z moim smokiem. ''- Ale Czkawka na serio mi pomożecie?'' - Wiesz co Szczerbatku odstaw smoczymiętke, to cię kiedyś wykończy. ''- Że co?'' - Że to. Chcesz polatać? ''- Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!'' - uradował się smok - No to choć! - wylecieliśmy ze Smoczego Sanktuarium, obrałem kierunek na Berk. O czym Karin się nie dowie, za to nie zabije. Wylądowaliśmy w lesie. - Zostań tu, ja się rozejrzę. - wspiąłem się na drzewo i skacząc po gałęziach ruszyłem w stronę wioski. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk wbijającego się w drzewo toporu. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę, zobaczyłem tam dziewczynę blondynkę na oko w moim wieku. Rzucała sobie toporem w drzewa jakby nigdy nic. Usiadłem sobie na gałęzi i obserwowałem ją. Miała zaciętą minę innymi słowy wyżywała się na biednych roślinach. - Można wiedzieć, co te drzewa ci zrobiły? - zapytałem, natychmiast się odwróciła gotowa do ataku. Nawet ładna. Wracając do tematu, dziewczyna rozglądała się dookoła szukając właściciela głosu czyli mnie. - Pokaż się! - krzyknęła - Nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Co te drzewa ci zrobiły? - Nie twoja sprawa, a teraz wyłaź! - krzyknęła - Nie chce mi się, sama mnie znajdź jak ci tak zależy. - powiedziałem. Warknęła rozglądając się. I niestety mnie zauważyła. Ups... Rzuciła we mnie toporem, złapałem go z łatwością i cisnąłem nim w drzewo. Tak łatwo go teraz nie wyciągnie. Zeskoczyłem i stanąłem tuż przed nią. Uśmiechnąłem się choć przez maskę nie było tego widać. - Nie ładnie to tak, rzucać w nieznajomych toporem. - Nie ładnie to tak podglądać! - była wyraźnie zdenerwowana - Nie podglądałem, obserwowałem to pewna różnica. Jak masz na imię? - Po co Ci ta informacja? - Nie to nie księżniczko. - Nie jestem księżniczką!!! - krzyknęła - Nie? A pasuje. - udałem zdziwionego - Zdejmij maskę! - Po co? - Chce widzieć twarz mojego rozmówcy. - powiedziała - Lepiej nie jeszcze się zakochasz, a teraz żegnam! - powiedziałem i zniknąłem jej z oczu między drzewami. Wróciłem do Szczerbatka, który wygrzewał się na słońcu. - No wreszcie jesteś już zaczynałem się martwić! Tak wo gule to gdzie my jesteśmy? - Nie ważne wracamy do Sanktuarium zanim Karin wyśle smoki tropiące albo co gorsza sama nas znajdzie. - wystartowaliśmy lot miną nam spokojnie. Wróciliśmy około godziny osiemnastej. Karin akurat ostrzyła sztylety siedząc na kamieniu. - I co fajnie było na Berk, Czkawka? - zapytała bez emocjonalnym tonem co mnie przeraziło - S-skąd wiesz? - Właśnie mi powiedziałeś, a poza tym znam cię na tyle dobrze, że to było pewne. - wstała. Rozdział 5 Czkawka - Pewne? - zapytałem. Czarnowłosa podeszła do mnie i powiedziała mi do ucha. - Jak najbardziej. Poza tym zapominasz, że ja wiem co zrobisz zanim to zrobisz. - przeszywała mnie spojrzeniem - Ważne, że wróciłeś cały zdrowy. No nie do końca. - Co nie do końca? Przecież nic mi nie jest. - stwierdziłem - Jesteś pewien? - Tak - odpowiedziałem pewnie. Bogini cały czas lustrowała mnie wzrokiem - Na pewno? - Tak! - Skoro tak uważasz... - uśmiechnęła się wrednie. - Refleks! - krzyknęła i za nim zdążyłem się zorientować leżałem na twardej ziemi. - No kobieto, no! - krzyknąłem. Uśmiechnęła się tylko. ''- W śniegu trawa się zieleni,'' '' Czkawka leży na ziemi,'' '' Lubie dorsze!'' - Szczerbatek postanowił wykazać się swoją twórczością. - Szczerbo dwie sprawy 1. W Sanktuarium nie ma śniegu 2. Ostatni wers nie pasuje. - To może... Karin to zło! - zaproponował. Jednak zanim zdążyłem mu odpowiedzieć dostał Turbotem. - Ała! Czkawka! Ogarnij swoją siostrę! - Przykro mi, nie mogę. To żywioł nie do okiełznania. - Szczerbatek zaczął zwiewać, a Karin pobiegła za nim. - Ja zła? Ja zła!? Zaraz ci pokaże co się dzieje, kiedy jestem zła! Wstałem z ziemi i ruszyłem w stronę prowizorycznej kuźni. Wyciągnąłem projekt ognistego miecza, który nazwałem piekłem. Z jednej strony będzie ślina Koszmara Ponocnika. Z drugiej gaz Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, a całość będzie wykonana z Grąklowego Żelaza. Zabrałem się do pracy. Poprosiłem smoki o to co mi jest potrzebne i zacząłem. Lubie prace w kuźni, uspokaja mnie to. Kiedy skończyłem postanowiłem go przetestować, a ponieważ Szczerbatek dalej uciekał przed Katariną, poprosiłem o pomoc Chmuroskoka. - Czekaj! Czyli mam rzucać w ciebie tymi odłamkami lodu, a ty będziesz próbował je przeciąć tym mieczem? - Tak, dokładnie przyjacielu. - ustawiłem się w pozycji obronnej - Zaczynamy! - Dobra! Smok rzucał we mnie kawałkami lodu, ale piekło pięknie sobie z nimi poradziło. Po skończonym teście podziękowałem smokowi i ruszyłem szukać siostry i najlepszego przyjaciela. Znalazłem ich bawiących się w "złap to!" chodzi o to, że jedna osoba rzuca w drugą różnymi przedmiotami, a druga osoba musi je łapać. Kiedy wszedłem zaprzestali zabawy. - No to co to za nowa zabawka? - zapytała Karin - Piekło. - odpowiedziałem i pokazałem im o co chodzi. - No i to można nazwać porządną zabawką. - Nie, nie dam ci się pobawić. - powiedziałem - Czemu? - Bo ostatnio, kiedy dałem ci się pobawić nową "zabawką", wysadziłaś pół wyspy. Szczęście, że nie była zamieszkana! - To było piękne. - westchnęła wspominając ogromny wybuch. ''- Tak wo gule to jak ona wysadziła coś, co robiło zasłonę dymną z pary wodnej?'' - Właśnie jak ty to wo gule zrobiłaś?! - He he - uśmiechnęła się - To taka śmieszna historia. - Wysadziłaś ogniem wodę! To nie jest śmieszne to jest dziwne! - Ale wybuch był piękny. - wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w sobie tylko znaną stronę. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy w stronę naszej jaskini, położyłem się na łóżku patrząc w sufit. Niedługo będzie trzeba pożegnać się z tym miejscem. Szcerbatek chrapał już na swoim kamieniu, a ja nie mogłem zasnąć. Myślałem jak bardzo będę tęsknił za tym miejscem. Tyle wspomnień. Złych i dobrych. Smutnych i radosnych. Normalnych i nienormalnych. Każde zadrapanie tutaj na ścianie ma swoją historie, krótką lub dłuższą. Z takimi myślami zasnąłem. Rozdział 6 Czkawka Obudziłem się rano wraz ze śpiewem Straszliwców co było dziwne bo one zawsze zaczynają śpiewać około dziewiątej. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że nie obudziła mnie Karin, ogólnie nigdzie jej nie było. Wyparowała. Obudziłem Szczerbatka i powoli ruszyliśmy w stronę kuchni. Zjedliśmy szybkie śniadanie i zaczęliśmy jej szukać. ''- Po co my jej szukamy?'' - Nie wiem. - odpowiedziałem smokowi. Przeszukaliśmy całe Sanktuarium wzdłuż i wszerz, od góry do dołu, z prawej do lewej, nad i pod, na ukos, pod wodą i na niej, a bogini nigdzie nie było. Ruszyliśmy zrezygnowani w stronę kuźni, gdy nagle coś zwisło przed nami do góry nogami. - Hej! - krzyknęła - Ty cały czas tu wisiałaś?! - zapytałem - Tak, a co? ''- I nie łaska zejść, kiedy się ciebie woła?! ''- tym razem zapytał Szczerbatek - Nie. - My tu się martwimy, szukamy cię, a ty sobie tu wisisz jak gdyby nigdy nic?! - krzyknąłem - Dokładnie! - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Myślałem, że zaraz jej coś zrobię. - Ale mam dla was fajną wiadomość! - Jaką? - No mój dobry przyjaciel... ''- Czekaj! Ty masz przyjaciół! -'' przerwał jej Szczerbatek - Zignoruje to. Wracając mój przyjaciel zaprasza nas do Asgardu na kilka dni. - Fajnie. Kiedy wyruszamy? - Dzisiaj po południu. ''- Pytanie, czemu nas dzisiaj nie obudziłaś. Ja nie mówię, że to źle po prostu jestem ciekawy?'' - A to już Szczerbatku pozostanie tajemnicą. Idźcie się spakować i róbcie co chcecie ale macie tu być o siedemnastej najpóźniej! - i odeszła. Spakowaliśmy się w kilka minut i postanowiliśmy polatać. Szczerbatek wzniósł się wysoko w przestworza, a ja odpiąłem się od siodła i na nim stanąłem. Lecieliśmy tak chwile po czym zeskoczyłem NocnaFuria natychmiast zapikowała za mną. Włożyłem ręce w obręcze przy spodniach i rozłożyłem skrzydła. Zaczęliśmy szybować pośród chmur. I tak w sumie minął nam czas do siedemnastej, kiedy przylecieliśmy do Sanktuarium Karin czekała na nas przy portalu. - No nawet się nie spóźniliście. - powiedziała - Wątpiłaś w naszą punktualność, a raczej w jej brak. - Tylko trochę. Ruszcie się. Wziąłem tylko moją torbę i przeszliśmy przez portal. Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to ogromny zamek ze złota w okół niego było coś w rodzaju osady, a całość otoczona była gęstym lasem po prawej, a po lewej był ocean. Karin poprowadziła nas prosto do owego zamku. Przed nim stał jakiś bóg miał czarne włosy , zieloną pelerynę, hełm i coś w rodzaju laski w ręku (i wszyscy wiedzą o kogo chodzi xDD). - Cześć Loki! - krzyknęła Karin - Siemka! - To są Czkawka i Szczerbatek, chłopacy to Loki. - Witajcie w Asgardzie! ''- Witaj!'' - Hej! - Chodźcie zaprowadzimy was do waszej komnaty, tylko trochę na około. - powiedział bóg. Alexander Rybak.jpg Trochę mi nie wyszedł, ale jest - Czemu? - Unikamy sali tronowej. - wytłumaczyła Karin thumb|298px|Trochę mi nie wyszedł, ale jest. - Dlaczego? - Później wam powiem. Ruszać się! '''Pytanko: Chcecie zobaczyć mój szkic Alexandra Rybaka? Rozdział 7 Czkawka Loki poprowadził nas zawiłymi korytarzami do komnaty przeznaczonej dla mnie i Szczerbatka. Była wielka, przy ścianie stało ogromne łóżko, obok niego dębowa szafa. Po środku leżał dywan z czarnej skóry. Drzwi na były pozłacane, a w oknach wisiały czerwone zasłony. - Dobra teraz mi powiedzcie, dlaczego unikacie sali tronowej? - Eh... No bo wiecie na obradach zawsze jest straaaasznie nudno... - zaczęła Karin - No więc jakoś trzeba sobie z tym radzić. - A ponieważ robienie Thorowi kawałów to super zabawa, resztę sobie sam dopowiedz. - zakończył bóg. - Coście mu zrobili? - zapytał Szczerbatek, na co oni spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Dużo. I szczęśliwy to on wtedy nie był. - zaśmiał się Loki - Kipiał ze złości... Ja idę do lasu. Ahoj! - krzyknęła moja siostra i wyskoczyła przez balkon. Wybiegliśmy za nią i spojrzeliśmy w dół rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. - Czy ona ma jakieś myśli samobójcze, czy co? W głowie jej się chyba poprzewracało. - Kiedyś była zupełnie inna zanim jej siostra zniknęła. - westchną czarnowłosy - A ona nie została zabita? - zapytałem nie ukrywając zdziwienia - Karin powiedzieliśmy, że ją zabito i nie patrzcie na mnie z takim wyrzutem. Znacie ją. Gdybyśmy powiedzieli jej, że zniknęła zaczęła by jej szukać i znając ją i jej pomysły. Już by jej z nami nie było. - powiedział bóg. - Zniknęła około dwóch lat po tym jak Karin zabrała mnie z Berk... - Loki pokiwał głową twierdząco - Jaka ona była? - Siostra Karin? - Tak. - Amnezja była inna niż wszyscy bogowie. Wychowywaliśmy się razem. Dogadałbyś się z nią. Kochała naturę i była spokojna ale też zabawna. Umiała słuchać i zawsze wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Trudno ją było wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jednak jeżeli ktoś zranił bliską jej osobę, stawała się potworem. Przezywaliśmy ją Ama, wiesz takie zdrobnienie. Zanim zniknęła stała się tak jakby oschła. Przestała interesować się wszystkim co do tej pory. Zamknęła się w sobie, jej skóra pobladła. Włosy stały się jeszcze bardziej czarne niż to w ogóle możliwe. - Mówiłeś, że stała się oschła. Karin czasami staje się oschła, uspokaja się i przykładowo skacze z klifu i znika, tak jak chwile temu. Po prostu przestaje być sobą. Loki zamyślił się. - Jeśli rzeczywiście jest tak jak mówisz, to znaczy, że Ama jest uwięziona gdzieś wewnątrz niej i próbuje się wydostać. To głupia teoria ale może być prawdziwa. - Jak to sprawdzić? - W jakich okolicznościach, stawała się taka jak mówiłeś? - Kiedy tylko wspomnieliśmy o jej siostrze. Loki westchną głęboko i spojrzał na nas. - Musimy to powiedzieć Odynowi. - powiedział i ruszył w stronę sali tronowej. Poszliśmy za nim, sala tronowa była ogromna za tronem znajdowały się wielkie wrota. Na tronie siedział sam Odyn, gdy zobaczył, że wchodzimy kazał odejść Thorowi. - Co się stało? - zapytał nas Odyn. - Mamy teorie co do zniknięcie Amnezji. Loki opowiedział mu co jego zdaniem się stało dziesięć lat temu. - Czyli waszym zdaniem, Amnezja jest uwięziona wewnątrz Karin? - Tak, panie. - powiedziałem Odyn wyświetlił za nami jakiś obraz, przedstawiał stronę z jakiejś księgi. - Jeśli tak jest to znaczy, że ktoś chciał rzucić na nie potężną klątwę. Jednak jeśli siostra Karin się o tym dowiedziała, chciała ochronić swoją siostrę. Więc czar został rzucony jedynie na nią. Pozostaje pytanie, kto mógł to zrobić. - Przecież wszyscy uwielbiali Ame. Nikt nie miał podstaw do tego by się jej pozbywać. - powiedział Loki - Ale... - zacząłem niepewnie - może nie chodziło o to by pozbyć się siostry Karin, tylko o to by ona cierpiała. - To miałoby sens Karin zawsze lubiła walczyć i wojować, przez co ma wielu wrogów, który z nich mógłby to zrobić? - Praktycznie każdy. Jednak za nim zaczniemy jakieś śledztwo, czy coś powinniśmy powiedzieć o tym Karin. -'' A może jednak lepiej nie. ''- powiedział Szczerbatek - Dlaczego? - zapytałem - Twój przyjaciel ma racje nie możecie jej nic powiedzieć, to może jedynie pogorszyć sprawę. - powiedział Odyn To tyle, tymczasem zapraszam was TUTAJ :D ''' Rozdział 8 '''Oto nowy rozdział przepraszam was za, to 'że czekaliście tak długo. Bez przeciągania!' Czkawka Od trzech dni głowimy się nad rozwiązaniem tej klątwy i nic żadnych pomysłów. Znaczy... jest jeden, zabić Karin. Odrodziłaby się za kilkanaście lat i tyle ale chcemy uniknąć samego zabicia jej, bo co by niby z tego było? No może święty spokój do czasu jej powrotu ale potem to by nas chyba wszystkich wykończyła. Swoją drogą od kiedy moja siostra wyskoczyła z balkonu śladu po niej nie ma, po prostu wyparowała, a szukać jej po lesie to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Zdaniem Thora sama się znajdzie, kiedy będzie potrzebna. *kilka dni później* Jedliśmy śniadanie, podczas którego dołączyła do nas Karin, gdzie dokładnie była? Nidy się nie dowiemy. Kiedy wszyscy powoli zaczynali wstawać od stołu, do jadani wpadł zdyszany strażnik. - Panie! - krzykną - Olbrzymi nadchodzą! Odyn wstał szybko. - Zwołaj armie czeka nas walka! Wybiegliśmy wszyscy przed pałac, każdy gotowy do walki i biegiem ruszyliśmy przed mury. Rozpoczęła się długa i wyczerpująca bitwa. Wielu rannych i kilku martwych po naszej stronie. Po stronie olbrzymów niewiele gorzej. Rozróba trwała już kilka godzin. Nagle sparaliżowało mnie, gdy zobaczyłem lecącą w moją stronę włócznię, o uniku nie było nawet mowy leciała zbyt szybko. Zamknąłem oczy czekając na koniec, który nie nadszedł. Otworzyłem je s powrotem przede mną leżała Karin, przebita włócznią na wylot. Klęknąłem przy niej, znikąd pojawili się obok nas Loki i Thor. Wszystko tak jakby zwolniło. Z ust bogini sączyła się czerwona ciecz. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Zaszczytem było - zakrztusiła się krwią - walczyć z wami ramię w ramię. - ponownie zaczęła się krztusić. Nastał chwila ciszy. - Przecież się odrodzisz. - powiedziałem cicho - Nie... Czkawka nie po takiej ranie. - odpowiedział mi Thor - Żegnajcie. Moja siostra jest wolna. - Wiedziałaś? Bogini skinęła głową i spojrzała na mnie. - Teraz zajmie się tobą Amnezja. Ostatni raz ogarnęła nas wszystkich wzrokiem i... ''- Nie... nie! - ryknął Szczerbatek, który właśnie wylądował. - ''To nie może tak być! Mogła być wredna i.. i... Nie ja się nie zgadzam! Każdemu z nas po twarzy spływały łzy, gdy koło nas pojawiła się jakaś postać. - Nie... - usłyszałem cichy damski głos - NIE! Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem dziewczynę nie zdążyłem się jej nawet przyjrzeć. Wyciągnęła włócznie, która była wbita w Karin i rzuciła nią prosto w zbliżającego się olbrzyma, przebijając go. Sęk w tym, że jej rzut był mocniejszy bo dzida nie została w nim tak jak wcześniej w czarnowłosej tylko poleciała dalej. Dwaj bogowie klęczący obok mnie unieśli głowy. - Ama... - mrukną Thor Loki nic nie mówił tylko się na nią patrzył. Karin zmieniła się w złoty pył, który rozwiał wiatr. Bogini odwróciła się s powrotem w naszą stronę. Miała białe włosy z błękitnymi końcówkami, zaplecione w warkocz opadający na lewe ramie, a w jego końcówce znajdowało się pióro. Jej oczy były chyba nawet bardziej niesamowite niż jej siostry. Wyglądały jak wielobarwne ognisko. Od niej samej emanowała potęga i gniew. Wszyscy tak bardzo skupili się na jej osobie, że zapomnieli o bitwie. Odwróciła się do nas plecami i ruszyła w stronę dowodzącego olbrzyma. Wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi. - TY! - wrzasnęła na niego. Wystraszył się i cofną o kilka kroków. - Zabieraj te swoją bandę wojaków i zniknij mi z oczu! - mówiła to lodowatym i pełnym wściekłości tonem. Olbrzymi nie protestowali i szybko uciekli. Wróciła do nas po chwili. Wstaliśmy niepewnie, podeszła do mnie. Z jej twarzy znikną gniew. - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. - powiedziała. Jej głos był przyjemy, spokojny, taki inny. Różniła się od swojej siostry i to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. - Ostatni ras widziałam cię jak miałeś siedem lat... pewnie i tak tego nie pamiętasz. Myliła się, pamiętałem i to dokładnie. - Pamiętam. - odpowiedziałem. Uśmiechnęła się i mnie przytuliła. Następnie Thora i na końcu Lokiego, który nie chciał jej puścić. - On się w niej buja od kiedy pamiętam. - powiedział do mnie Thor przyciszonym głosem. - To wiele tłumaczy. - mruknąłem - No czyli teraz jesteś pod moimi skrzydłami? - zapytała, kiedy Loki łaskawie ją puścił Pokiwałem głową na tak. Uśmiechnęła się. 'Rozdział 9' Czkawka Kończyliśmy właśnie z Amą pozorować robicie łodzi na plaży Thora. Szczerbatek miał pozostać ukryty w zatoczce niedaleko nas. Po godzinie psucia łodzi zjedliśmy szybki obiad i wróciliśmy na plaże. - Teraz trzeba to dobrze odegrać. - powiedziała - Czyli? - Udawać nieprzytomnych albo stracić przytomność na serio. - Jak chcesz stracić przytomność na serio? - Ja nie. Ty tak. powiedziała biorąc patelnie - CO?! Nie zgadzam się na taki układ. - To co ja mam zrobić z tą patelnią? - zapytała oburzona - Zatrzymać na czarną godzinę? - powiedziałem sarkastycznie Ama zamyśliła się na chwile, po czym schowała patelnie do torby ignorując moją uwagę. Nagle dało się słyszeć odgłosy z lasu. Szybko położyliśmy się na ziemi przy łodzi udając nie przytomnych. Ktoś wyszedł z lasu widząc rozbitą łódź cofną się po chwili jednak na plaże wbiegła grupka osób. Podbiegli do nas i zaczęli potrząsać. Otworzyłem oczy i po woli usiadłem. Miałem maskę więc nie widzieli mojej twarzy. Wstałem chwiejnie udając osłabionego i zacząłem się rozglądać po czym ruszyłem w strona Amnezji chwiejnym krokiem. Zacząłem nią potrząsać. - Ama! Ama! Amnezja! - krzyczałem przejętym głosem. Udała kaszel i powoli otworzyła oczy. - Co się stało? - zapytała - Nie wiem. Chyba był sztorm. - powiedziałem - Przepraszam, że się wtrącę ale kim jesteście? - zapytał mężczyzna o blond włosach i brązowych oczach. - Jestem Amnezja, a to jest mój brat Czkawka. - powiedziała - Jestem Einar Hofferson, a to są Pyskacz Gbur i Sączyślin Jorgenson. - wskazał na dwóch pozostałych wikingów. - Zaprowadzimy was do wodza. - powiedział Sączyślin. Ama skinęła tylko głową i wstała. Szliśmy leśną drogą, aż weszliśmy do wioski. Zaprowadzono nas do wodza, był nim wysoki, tęgi mężczyzna z rudą brodą. Zapytał nas co robimy na tej wyspie opowiedzieliśmy mu jak podczas drogi powrotnej do domu rozszalał się Sztorm i zatopił naszą łódź. Trzej wikingowie, którzy nas przyprowadzili gdzieś odeszli. Wódz zaprowadził nas do swojego domu gdzie chwilowo mielismy zamieszkać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone